Of Bats and Birds
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: A series of Batman/younger!Robin father/son stories. Idirect sequel to Many Meetings. Chapter 3: Dick hadn't asked for any of this to happen, hadn't asked for his parents to die, hadn't asked to be dropped off at an uncaring orphanage, and he most certainly hadn't asked to be taken in by a man with a demeanor as cold as ice.
1. Call Me Dick

Of Bats and Birds

By

Angelina

**A/N This will be a series containing stories of a younger Robin and Batman. This is an indirect sequel to Many Meetings and will include Robin's first meeting with the Justice League and individual members. You do not have to read Many Meetings to understand what is going on here, but that would make me happy :)**

**And since CN seems to be making up their own canon so will I. You have been forewarned. **

**Robin is also eight in this series, not nine. I know CN has him as being nine when he first started being Robin, but oh well; it's my story, deal with it.**

**So without further ado here is my new series: Of Bats and Birds**

* * *

><p>Call Me Dick<p>

By

Angelina

It was a sunny day in Gotham. Bruce hated sunny days; they made everything so cheerful and light-hearted. Bruce hated cheerful. But he was willing to put up with the sunshine since it made the newest occupant of Wayne Manor happy.

Young Richard was currently cavorting about Alfred's highly manicured lawn, much to the chagrin of the butler. Bruce laughed, watching the child back-flip over the carefully cut hedges and pruned flowerbeds, completely ignoring Alfred's indignant cries.

In some weird way this curious, loud, bright, happy, social butterfly, and the total opposite of him child seemed to complete his life. And for the first time since his parents' death, Bruce was happy.

Gah! He was turning into Superman.

It had been nearly three months since Bruce had taken in Richard. The first few weeks had been the most trying to get through. Bruce had no idea how to care for a child and Alfred had been stuck comforting the child as he cried through the night.

Bruce had taken in the boy out of sympathy, because he knew what it was like to watch your parents be murdered in front of your eyes. However, he had not been ready for the challenge that a child poised, and especially that of a broken-hearted child.

But slowly, as time wore on, Bruce was getting used to the idea of having someone else in the Manor. Getting used to having someone, besides Alfred, in his life again.

Richard had brought a bright ray of sunshine into the darkness that was Bruce's life. No longer was he just the night, but now he was also the day to someone very special. And Batman had something more than just justice to fight for, now he was fighting to make Gotham a better place for his own to grow up in.

No matter what anyone said about them, Bruce would forever be glad that he took Richard in. He was glad to have laughter to light up the halls of Wayne Manor, glad to have sunshine in his dark life, even glad to have the toys all around the Manor that he constantly tripped over. They say (though who the proverbial they are, Bruce never knew), that a child changes everything. Bruce was beginning to see how right they were.

"Master Richard, it is high time that you got your homework done!" the flustered Alfred admonished as Richard flipped over the water fountain and somersaulted onto the grass, staining his clothing in the process.

"I already, uh… terminat." The boy rarely spoke, and then it usually was in his native tongue. They were still working on his English.

"Very well then, Master Richard, why don't you go inside and play with Master Bruce for me."

Richard nodded silently and Alfred sighed thankfully as the bundle of energy skipped towards the house, an uncomfortable looking Bruce striding in his wake.

Once inside Richard led Bruce to his toys, picked up a toy truck, and held it out to Bruce expectantly.

"Oh no Richard, I don't play." While Bruce was getting used to having a child, that didn't mean he was comfortable in all areas of child-rearing, especially that of playing. Bruce had long ago forgotten how to have fun, Batman had taken that from him.

Richard started pouting, his bottom lip stuck out and his blue eyes beguiling the elder man. Curse those eyes! Bruce always had such a hard time resisting them.

The pouting intensified and a few moments later Bruce caved, as he knew he would.

"Alright Richard, you win." Bruce took the toy truck offered to him.

"Call me Dick." The young boy smiled shyly up at the billionaire as he slipped his tiny hand into the elder man's much larger one.

"Alright, Dick it is."

Together they sat down in the middle of Alfred's immaculately clean sitting room and began playing with toy cars. Before long, they were both laughing as they imitated the sounds of sports cars, airplanes, trucks, and the Batmobile.

A large smile lit up Bruce's face. He really was turning into Superman, but as long as he could be this boy's Superman, he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes, I did steal the title from Moby Dick, deal with it! **

**Sorry that was so fluffy, but I just love fluff and stuff!**

**I am drowning in a sea of College essays and applications, Scholarship essays and applications, and financial aid applications. So I will probably not be updating that often, sorry. I will be able to relax around Christmas but until then, I need a lot of caffeine and a speedster's brain. **

**Which Justice League member do you want to see Robin meet first?**


	2. Jingle Bells, Batman Smells

Jingle Bells, Batman Smells

By

Angelina

It was Christmas Eve in Gotham. Snow draped the rooftops in its blankets and covered the streets below in its flawless white. Batman gave it an hour before that beautiful white turned to gray and black.

He was currently in the Batmobile listening to the police frequency for any crimes. Normally he wouldn't be so passive about crime-fighting, but it was Christmas Eve and he was hoping not to have to fight any crime tonight. Little did he know what excitement the night had in store for him.

* * *

><p>Just blocks away at Arkham Asylum, the inmates were enjoying a rather peaceful evening, decorating their forty-foot Christmas tree. A rousing chorus of Jingle Bells was currently being sung by the prison choir, or what was left of the choir after Killer Croc went trick-or-treating the previous October. All was peaceful, until…<p>

"Jingle bells, Batman smells," Joker pushed his way roughly through the crowd to swipe the star from an angry Riddler. He began climbing the ladder to place the shining gold ornament on top of the tree.

"Robin laid an egg,

The Batmobile lost the wheel

And the Joker got aaaawwwaaayyy, Hey!" With the last word Joker slammed the star down on top of the tree.

_BOOM!_

Fire erupted from the base of the tree, blasting away several inmates and guards, the rest running for cover. Joker quickly grabbed onto the tree as it rose from it base and rocketed towards a skylight far above.

The tree broke through the skylight with the resounding tinkling of glass.

"Crashing through the roof,

On a one horse open tree,

Busting out I go,

Laughing all the weeeeeeeee. Hahahahahahahaha-" Joker's insane laughter faded over the skyline of Gotham.

* * *

><p>Far below Batman glanced out of the window of the Batmobile to see the bat-signal flashing.<p>

"Great, just my luck."

Silently he woke his slumbering partner and they swung off over the rooftops of Gotham towards Gotham PD.

"Yes commissioner?" Batman stepped out of the darkness, startling everyone on the roof save the commissioner.

"Ah Batman, thank goodness you're here! The Joker just broke out of Arkham Asylum-"

The vigilante snorted, this happened at least three times a month.

"On a rocket powered Christmas tree."

Okay, that was new. Batman walked off shaking his head without any further explanation from the commissioner.

Robin fell into step behind Batman as the grim vigilante walked away. "Who is it this time?"

"Joker."

Robin snorted. "So, happens once a week? We'll have him busted in an hour."

Batman put a hand over his mouth feigning a yawn as he stifled a smile at his young partner's enthusiasm.

"So, how did he do it this time?"

"Rocket powered Christmas tree."

Robin stumbled at that but quickly caught himself. "Well, this is Gotham, stranger things have happened."

"Stranger things indeed."

"What do you think he's after?" The two began swinging across the rooftops towards a destination only known to big, dark and brooding.

"Use your brain, where do you think he would go?" Batman was always one for on-the-job training sessions.

Robin's face screwed up in concentration for a second before he finally answered. "It's Christmas Eve which means that there are not only a large number of wealthy citizens holding parties but also charity events collecting loads of money. But, it could be any number of these events."

"Good, except you left one thing out. He'll be going for the Gotham Bank. It's closed and on minimum security this week."

Robin shrugged, in time he would get better.

Three minutes later they landed on the rooftop of Jerry's Department Store, directly across from Gotham Bank. And sure enough, there was a forty foot Christmas tree waiting by a massive hole in the bank's wall.

"Looks like he already busted into the vault." Robin observed.

Batman nodded.

"Didn't Penguin blow a hole in that same spot last week?"

Batman nodded.

"And didn't Mr. Freeze drill through the floor the week before that?"

Batman nodded.

"And didn't Scarecrow break the central air system when he flooded it with fear gas last month?"

Batman nodded.

"And didn't Clayface and Bane rip the vault door to shreds, twice, the month before that?"

Batman nodded.

"And didn't Killer Croc eat that teller last Thanksgiving?"

Batman sighed and nodded.

"How does this place keep paying for all the repairs?"

Batman shrugged, grabbed hold of Robin before he could ask any more idiotic questions, and swung down into the twenty foot hole in the side of the bank. Joker had blasted his way into the vault and was now laughing maniacally as he shoved fistfuls of hundred dollar bills into loot sacks. Batman and Robin landed gracefully on either side of him.

"Batsie! Robbie Poo! How nice of you to join Uncle J!" Joker didn't look startled that they were there.

"It's Christmas Eve Joker, don't you have anything better to do."

Joker pursed his lips and looked thoughtful before grinning peevishly. "Nope! Hahahahaha!"

Batman leveled an icy Bat-glare at the clown.

"Oh, lighten up Batsie, it's a holiday!" Joker laughed, throwing the money in his hands up in the air and dancing around as it rained down on him like confetti.

Batman continued to glare.

Joker's smile fell and he leaned over to where Robin was perched behind him. "He never lightens up, does he?"

"No not really. I tried to sing Christmas carols in the Batcave once and he made me scrub the Batmobile for a month."

Batman used the momentary distraction to send a fist flying at Joker which connected solidly with the madman's jaw and sent him flying across the vault.

Joker bombs, BANG! flags, bat-a-rangs, and bird-a-rangs flew in all directions as a fierce battle ensued. Three minutes later Batman emerged with a tied and grumbling Joker.

"Ruin all my fun, and on Christmas too!"

Batman glared and threw him none-too-gently into the back of a waiting prison transport vehicle.

Finally Batman could go home. But Robin had other ideas.

"Uhhhhh Batman, can I ride on the Christmas tree?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"For the last time: NO."

Robin's bottom lip began to tremble and Batman could just imagine the big, pouting blue eyes that lay hidden behind his mask. He turned away before his junior partner completely dissolved in tears.

He began walking back to the Batmobile when he was stopped by a red blur.

"What are you doing here Allen?" he addressed the speedster coldly.

"Well, Kid Flash heard about the rocket powered Christmas tree and wanted to have a spin on it so I thought we could just pop over here real quick and get ourselves a quick ride." Flash looked hopeful.

Batman glowered as Robin, Flash, and Kid Flash begged. "No."

Flash looked like he was ready to join Robin in tears while Kid Flash looked mischievously at the rocket in the middle of the tree.

Before Batman could deal with his crying partner, bawling speedster, and the mischievous prankster who was getting too close to the tree's operating system for comfort, Speedy arrived with Green Arrow in tow.

"See, I told you it was real. A rocket powered Christmas tree, best idea ever!"

Ollie scratched his head, a bit bemused that his ward had been truthful about such a contraption. "Well excuse me for not believing that someone could actually strap a rocket to a Christmas tree and make it work. And no, before you even think about asking, I will not in a million years buy you a rocket powered Christmas tree."

"Ah man!" Speedy glared and went to join Kid Flash in his inspection of the hardware inside the tree.

Batman, who had been throttling the bawling Flash, paused as Green Arrow walked over. "Ollie."

"Bruce." The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"C-can't b-breathe!" gasped Flash.

Batman released the unfortunate speedster after giving him a good shake.

He turned to grab Robin and get out of there when he found his way blocked by Aquaman, Aqualad shyly hiding behind his king. "Batman, we heard rumours of a christmas tree that could fly. Kaldur'ahm and I wished to see if those rumours were indeed true." The Atlantian looked expectantly at Batman. The vigilante pointed towards the rather large Christmas tree that had seemed to escape the king's attention before continuing to scoop up Robin and leave.

No sooner did he have a hold on Robin than the little acrobat squirmed his way out and ran back over to where Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad were inspecting the tree.

"Oh, come on Batman; let the kids have a little fun. After all, it is Christmas." Flash exhorted eagerly.

Batman checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was past midnight already. He sighed and nodded, silently giving his consent.

"YIPPY!" Flash zoomed over to the tree and climbed onto it. He was soon joined by Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad.

"Can we really?" Robin asked Batman with pleading saucers for eyes. Batman gave a small smile and hoisted Robin atop the tree. He climbed up after him; put a protective arm around the child's waist, and grabbed hold of the star. A few seconds later he had the tree up and running and they were blasting off towards the skyline of Gotham.

Everyone had fun, laughing with each other as they held on for dear life and watched the city far below fly past them.

It was Flash that ruined it for everyone. "Um, how do we land this thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN No I cannot take credit for the rocket powered Christmas tree, sadly. This is the video that inspired the story: ****. com/watch?v****= Veju4PxhuGc (spaces removed)**


	3. Robin's Recollections Chapter 1

Robin's Recollections

By

Angelina

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**A/N: Before anyone gets annoyed at me for messing up any back stories I should probably tell you that I am basing this off of a mixture of the first Batman comics (that's right this is based off of Detective Comics #38 and subsequent early comics) and the later ones. This is NOT based solely off of the later back stories that most people are familiar with. I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**This will be a series of Robin growing up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea. Every recognizable character belongs to DC, Cartoon Network, and whoever else has license to them. I do not mean for this work of fiction to infringe upon any copyright laws, nor am I profiting from the work herein posted. Blah, blah, blah… I think I got everything so please no sic'ing lawyers on me as I do have college to pay for.**

* * *

><p>Dick sat crossed-legged on his bed; the clock on the nightstand next to him read 11:59 p.m. Alfred had been asleep for two hours, and Bruce, after getting no sleep whatsoever for the past three nights, had gone to bed early hoping for a good night's sleep. Dick was alone in the dark manor with nothing but his thoughts.<p>

The clock on his nightstand beeped as the hour changed; midnight, a new day, Dick's birthday.

"You're 18 Dick, you're a man now," he said as he stared at the red, yellow, and black uniform loosely clutched in his hands

It had been ten years since his parents had died, ten years since he had come to live at Wayne Manor with Bruce and Alfred, nine years since he had become Robin the Boy Wonder. "But I'm not a boy anymore, I'm a man now," he corrected himself, the word _man _feeling weird on Dick's tongue as he said it.

Silently Dick stared around the familiar room thinking back to the first night he had ever slept in it.

* * *

><p>Dick sat with his back against the headboard in a daze, just hours before he had been rescued from the hellhole known as the orphanage.<p>

Not more than three months prior, Dick had watched his parents plunge to their deaths.

Murder.

Whenever he closed his eyes he saw the fear on their faces as they fell, he could hear the sickening noise their bodies had made as they crashed to the ground, he could see their broken and mangled forms lying so far out of his reach.

Dick hadn't asked for any of this to happen, hadn't asked for his parents to die, hadn't asked to be dropped off at an uncaring orphanage, and he hadn't asked to be taken in by a man with a demeanor as cold as ice. All Dick wanted was to go home to the circus, to fly with his parents again on the trapeze.

But as Dick was learning quickly, life rarely gives you what you wish for.

And as all these thoughts were running through his head, he felt the huge and despondently dark room try to engulf him in fear and sorrow.

Why did his parents leave him all alone? Why did they have to die? Why was he so alone in this dark room with no one to comfort him, no family to love him?' Dick felt a tear slide unbidden down his face.

"No I am not going to cry. I'm not gonna cry," he whispered as he pulled his knees to his chest and fought back the sobs that threatened to overwhelm him.

Again he looked at the huge room he was staying in, black and empty. And he felt something that he never thought he would feel: he felt alone, utterly and totally alone. His parents were dead and his circus family was gone. He would even prefer to be stuck back at the dingy orphanage with the kids who called him names and stole his stuff; at least there he would have a reminder that he wasn't totally alone.

But now he was stuck in this awful room in a Manor that felt cold and lifeless. He was alone in yet another new place, with no one to love him.

Everything he had known and loved had disappeared in the space of a few months.

That thought was too much for Dick and the sobs that he had been fighting finally won the battle. He rocked back and forth, knees clutched to his chest and wept with all of his heart. He neither knew how long he cried, nor did he care. His feelings were too large to keep inside him any longer and the only thing he could do now was to cry them all out.

Finally, after completely exhausting himself, Dick fell into a heavy slumber, too tired even to dream.

* * *

><p>Bruce stood in a dark corner, completely unnoticed by the grieving boy. He had heard the sobs from his room and came to see if the boy was alright.<p>

But of course he wasn't alright; the boy had lost everything he had ever known. He had been dumped into a new place with new things and new people. At least when Bruce's parents had died he still had a house he knew and Alfred, kind Alfred, who had helped raise him since birth.

As Dick's sobs became louder, Bruce went to comfort him like Alfred had done him so many years ago. But he stopped short, he couldn't comfort the boy, he didn't know how. He wasn't cut out to be the caregiver that Alfred had been to him.

He wondered for the fourth time that day if taking in the boy wasn't a mistake. After all, he was the Batman, the infamous figure of the night. He didn't know how to comfort, how to give the boy what he needed. Sure, he could buy him whatever he wanted, but he couldn't buy him love or happiness, he couldn't buy his parents back, or spend his sorrow away.

Bruce could only provide the material things of life when this boy needed so much more. The man sighed; he had wanted to give the boy a better life, to be there for him because he knew what he was going through. But that was a mistake, he realized it now, he didn't know how to raise and care for a broken-hearted child.

He watched as the boy finally cried himself to sleep. And as he did his mind wandered back to the night of his own parent's death, the night where everything in his life had changed, where he had changed. Bruce could feel all of the grief and uncertainty that had held him in its clutches that night well-up inside all over again.

Bruce hung his head, he couldn't send the boy back, that would break him permanently, but he feared he had put the boy in a position much worse. A position in which he would receive little in the way of human emotions, where he would be raised by a man whose heart only contained vengeance and malice.

He stared at the sleeping boy. What had he gotten himself into? He had no clue how to care for a child, much less raise him.

But a small voice in the back of his head, which sounded suspiciously like Alfred, chided him gently. "You can learn," it told him.

"But what if I'm no good? What if I fail him like I did my parents?" he asked fearfully.

"All you can do is try your best and love him with all of your heart," answered the voice.

Bruce turned away, he could not love a child with all his heart, he had no love left to give. He had lost love the night his parents died.

Maybe one day the child would find the love he needed. Maybe Alfred could give that to the boy like he had it given to Bruce. But one thing was certain, Batman would never love this child, not tonight or any night.

And with that Bruce walked away, leaving a broken hearted boy asleep in the bed behind him. The resolve in his head was strong, but the grief in his heart stronger still.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, this is a start. This is chapter starts a story arc of Robin growing up over time, it will start from the beginning and continue up until the day Dick turns eighteen. Hopefully you all like it. **

**There may be some non-related crack or Robin torture along the way :D**


End file.
